Hello Angel
by markeuchan
Summary: Sehun adalah pria 18 tahun. Anak bungsu dari 7 bersaudara dan satu-satunya anak cowok di rumah. Dia selalu membawa boneka kemana-mana dan punya rambut seperti mangkok ramen. Orang-orang pikir dia idiot. / Luhan kebalikannya. Pria tangguh. Penyanyi rocker dan punya banyak tindikan di telinganya. / It's Hunhan ff. Sehun!seme Luhan!Uke
1. Chapter 1

Author : MyNameIsHuang

Main Pair : HunHan

Genre : Romance, Comedy.

Chapter : I/?

 **Disclaimer.**

 **Sehun and Luhan are belongs to God and their agency. I just own the story.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun-ah! Kau pikir kau mau pergi kemana?! Apa Kakak pernah mengizinkanmu untuk kuliah ke luar negeri?!" Suara teriakan Oh Taeyeon-putri sulung keluarga Oh-terdengar di seluruh penjuru kediaman keluarga mereka.

Wanita berusia 34 tahun itu segera menuruni anak tangga secepat mungkin untuk menyusul adik bungsunya yang hendak pergi keluar rumah. Pria berusia 18 tahun itu sudah siap dengan koper dan boneka kesayangannya. Ia hanya tinggal menunggu sopir pribadi keluarga mereka menyiapkan mobil untuk mengantarnya ke bandara. Tekadnya sudah kuat. Ia akan berkuliah di luar negeri meskipun itu artinya ia akan jauh dari rumah dan ke-6 kakak perempuannya yang selalu memperhatikannya.

Sehun sadar ia sudah bertambah dewasa. Tidak mungkin ia terus-menerus menetap di rumah ini, dan membiarkan segala urusannya dilakukan oleh orang lain. Sehun juga ingin mencoba untuk hidup mandiri dan bebas dari pantauan kakak-kakaknya.

"Eonni! Hentikan! Ini sudah keputusan Sehun! Kenapa eonni bersikeras sekali menentangnya untuk kuliah ke luar negeri?!" Jessica, putri kedua keluarga Oh meraih tangan Taeyeon dan mencoba menghentikannya untuk mencegah kepergian Sehun. Taeyeon menepis tangan Jessica dan tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan gadis itu.

Matanya kini mulai berkaca-kaca. Memang di antara ke-6 putri keluarga Oh, Taeyeon adalah yang paling protektif jika itu menyangkut Sehun. Ia merasa jika ia memiliki tanggung jawab besar sebagai anak tertua di keluarga Oh untuk merawat dan mendidik Sehun. Terlebih lagi, sejak usia Sehun 3 tahun, Ibu mereka meninggal dan sejak saat itulah Taeyeon mengambil-alih tugas sang Ibu untuk mengurus segala keperluan rumah dan menjaga adik-adiknya. Tentu saja saat Sehun mengutarakan keinginannya untuk kuliah ke luar negeri, ia menentang keras keinginan Sehun.

Ia tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada Sehun ketika pria itu berada di luar jangkaungannya. Baginya Sehun akan selalu menjadi bayinya, dan ia belum siap untuk melepas Sehun.

"Ayolah eonni! Jangan bersikap dramatis! Sehun kita hanya pergi untuk kuliah! Mengapa eonni bersikap seolah-olah dia akan pergi untuk selama-lamanya?!" Jessica memprotes sikap sang kakak yang dianggapnya berlebihan. Gadis itu memutar bola matanya malas dengan tangan yang terlipat di atas dada.

"Apa katamu?! Dasar gadis tidak tahu sopan-santun! Inilah mengapa kakak membenci keputusanmu untuk menjadi model. Apa karena kau sekarang terkenal jadi kau tidak perlu menjaga ucapanmu?" Taeyeon balik memarahi Jessica, dan memukuli gadis itu. Membuat Jessica menjerit tak terima. Menurutnya tidak ada yang salah dengan ucapannya. Kakaknya memang terlalu memanjakan Sehun.

"Ya! Kenapa eonni memukulku?! Apa yang aku bilang itu memang kenyataan! Apa eonni tidak merasa kasihan pada Sehun? Selama ini eonni tidak pernah membiarkannya keluar rumah. Dia tidak punya teman dan dianggap aneh oleh anak-anak lain. Aku bersikap begini juga karena aku peduli dengan Sehunie!" Jessica membela diri.

"Lihat dia! Rambut mangkoknya itu juga pakaiannya yang ketinggalan zaman! Kau bahkan mendadaninya seperti kemauanmu. Apa kau pikir Sehun kita itu boneka?!" Lanjutnya lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah Sehun. Sementara yang ditunjuk kini menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, merasa bersalah karena menjadi penyebab kedua kakaknya bertengkar.

"Jadi aku harus apa? Mengizinkan Sehunie untuk bergaul dengan anak-anak nakal itu dan membiarkannya menjadi sepertimu?" Taeyeon mendongak dan menatap langsung kedua bola mata Jessica sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Karena kau terus meledeknya culun dan sebagainya, dia jadi berpikir untuk keluar dari rumah. Apa kau tidak tahu bahaya apa saja yang bisa mengintai Sehun di luar sana?! Apa kau mau bertanggung jawab jika hal buruk terjadi pada Sehun?!" Lagi, Taeyeon memberondong Jessica dengan berbagai pertanyaan untuk menyudutkan gadis itu.

Mendengar itu, Jessica menghela napas lelah. "Baiklah! Memang aku yang selalu salah! Sejak kapan juga kau mendukung keputusanku?!" Bentaknya yang mengakhiri perdebatan panjang mereka.

"Pantas saja suamimu menceraikanmu. Dia pasti lelah mendengarkan ocehanmu sepanjang hari.." Gadis itu masih sempat-sempatnya melontarkan ledekannya untuk Taeyeon. Ia pura-pura bergidik ngeri sebelum melenggang santai dari hadapan wanita yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya itu.

Namun belum jauh Jessica melangkah, Taeyeon sudah lebih dulu menjambak rambut gadis itu dari belakang.

"Coba katakan itu sekali lagi! Kupastikan wajahmu itu tidak akan laku lagi di majalah!" Jerit Taeyeon murka. Melihat itu, Sehun meremas buku jemarinya erat-erat. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan kedua kakaknya tersebut.

"CUKUP! KUBILANG CUKUP!" Teriakan Sehun mengalihkan perhatian kedua kakaknya. Taeyeon pun segera melepaskan jambakannya, sementara Jessica nampak menggerutu sambil memperbaiki penampilannya.

Taeyeon menatap tidak percaya ketika melihat Sehun tiba-tiba merendahkan tubuhnya kemudian bersujud di hadapan keduanya. Wanita itu hendak menghampiri Sehun dan menyuruhnya untuk berdiri. Sedangkan Jessica hanya diam, menunggu langkah apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Sehunie apa yang kau.."

"Jangan mendekat!" Sehun berteriak sebelum Taeyeon mampu melanjutkan ucapannya. Wanita itu kini ikut terdiam di tempatnya. Sehun lalu menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Taeyeon dan Jessica secara bergantian.

"Aku sungguh berterimakasih kepada siapapun yang sudah merawatku selama 18 tahun ini.." Ucapnya. Ia memberi jeda, menimbang apakah ia harus mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya atau tidak. Namun tetap saja, ia harus bersikap tegas. Keputusannya ini sudah tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi aku akan tetap pergi.." Kata Sehun pada akhirnya yang membuat Taeyeon tersentak. Wanita itu nyaris saja terjatuh, jika saja ia tidak mampu menyeimbangkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Aku tahu noona sangat menyayangiku dan tidak ingin aku kenapa-napa, tapi sekali ini saja beri aku kepercayaan. Aku pasti bisa mengurus diriku sendiri." Sehun menatap Taeyeon dengan tatapan memohon.

"Se..Sehun.."

"Mobilnya sudah siap Tuan. Maaf sedikit lama.." Bersamaan dengan itu, sopir pribadi keluarga mereka muncul dari balik pintu sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Sehun.

"Biar saya bawakan kopernya Tuan. Anda bisa langsung masuk ke mobil," Lanjutnya sambil mengangkat koper yang berada di samping tubuh Sehun.

"Baiklah, terimakasih." Ucap Sehun sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Aku pergi dulu noona.." Ia menggerakkan tangan boneka Teddy kesayangannya untuk melambai ke arah Taeyeon dan Jessica. Jessica yang melihat itu hanya berdecak menganggap jika hal itu sangat kekanakan. Namun pada akhirnya ia tersenyum geli sambil balas melambai ke arah Sehun.

"Belajarlah yang benar! Dan kembalilah setelah kau menjadi pria dewasa!" Seru Jessica yang dibalas Sehun dengan anggukan mantap.

Pria bersurai coklat itu menyempatkan diri untuk menatap Taeyeon yang tidak berkutik. Wanita itu sepertinya tidak mampu berucap apa-apa lagi. Tatapannya kini kosong.

Akhirnya dengan berat, Sehun pun berbalik kemudian berjalan menuju mobil yang terparkir di halaman rumah mereka dan masuk kesana.

Ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah teras rumahnya hanya terlihat Jessica yang mengantar sampai pintu. Wanita itu tersenyum seraya memberi isyarat dengan tangannya supaya Sehun segera pergi. Melihat itu Sehun terkekeh kemudian mengacungkan jempolnya ke udara.

Setelah itu, mobil _Bentley_ berwarna silver metalik itu pun melaju meninggalkan pekarangan rumah keluarga Oh. Menyisakan Jessica yang terdiam di ambang pintu sambil menghela napas lega.

"Tuhan..dimana pun dia berada, tolong jaga Sehun.." Batinnya sambil menerawang ke langit biru di atas sana.

.

.

"Jadi nenek sihir itu akhirnya membiarkan Sehun pergi?" Yuri baru saja turun dari lantai dua dan ikut bergabung di meja makan. Disana nampak ketiga saudarinya yang lain. Sunny, Tiffany dan Seohyun.

"Yah begitulah. Aku sampai kehilangan waktu tidur cantikku karena suara ribut-ribut mereka.." Tiffany berucap dengan wajah cemberut sambil mengusap ujung kuteknya yang luntur setelah dipakai mengupas buah.

Sedetik kemudian, ia mendelik ketika melihat Yuri mengangkat sebelah kakinya ke atas kursi. "Ya! Oh Yuri! Apa kau selama ini tinggal di hutan, eoh?!" Pekiknya sambil memukuli paha Yuri, dan membuat gadis itu mau tak mau menurunkannya.

Yuri menatap jengah ke arah Tiffany. Tangan gadis itu merogoh masuk ke dalam baju kemudian menggaruk tubuhnya yang terasa gatal. "Aaah..seharusnya kemarin malam aku mandi.." Katanya yang membuat Sunny bergidik jijik.

"Kau ini benar-benar.." Decaknya sambil menggelengkan kepala tak percaya. Sementara Seohyun nampak santai di kursinya sambil menikmati novel dan sarapannya sekaligus. Sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan perbuatan ketiga kakaknya.

Gadis itu baru mengalihkan tatapannya dari novel yang ia baca ketika mendengar suara langkah turun dari atas tangga.

"Kau mau kemana eonni?" Tanya Seohyun ketika melihat Taeyeon sudah siap dengan pakaian rapi dan tas berukuran besar di tangannya. Yang lain pun kini ikut menatap ke arah Taeyeon.

"Aku akan menyusul Sehun!" Jawabnya yang membuat Sunny yang tengah makan tersedak.

"A-APA?! KAU SERIUS EONNI?!" Ia berteriak kemudian.

Taeyeon mengangguk tanpa menoleh ke arah mereka. "Jika dia tidak mau tetap tinggal disini, maka aku yang ikut kesana!"

Wanita itu meraih kunci mobil yang ia taruh di atas meja kemudian berlalu melewati ruang makan.

"Heol..aku tidak menyangka.." Tiffany berkomentar.

"Dia lebih memilih Sehun bahkan dari suaminya sendiri. Aku curiga Taeyeon eonni mengidap brother complex." Sahut Sunny.

"Heishh jangan berpikir yang macam-macam.." Yuri berucap sambil mengusap hidungnya yang terasa gatal.

"Mau bertaruh?" Tawar Tiffany tiba-tiba. "Aku bertaruh 250 ribu kalau Taeyeon eonni akan berhasil membawa Sehun pulang!" Ucapnya yang disambut riuh oleh yang lain.

"Dia wanita yang gigih! Aku sepakat dengan Tiffany. 300 ribu won untuk kepulangan Sehun!" Sunny mengacungkan jarinya dengan bersemangat. Sementara Yuri hanya menatap malas ke arah mereka.

"Heish kalian ini hanya buang-buang uang. Bagaimana dengan kau Seohyun?" Ia menoleh ke arah sang adik yang sibuk membaca novel. Seohyun terdiam sebentar sebelum tersenyum lebar.

"1 juta won untuk kepergian Sehun! Aku yakin sekali!" Ucapnya yang membuat ketiga saudarinya terbelalak tak percaya.

"Ya! Apa kau tiba-tiba hilang akal Seohyunie?!" Tanya Tiffany sementara Seohyun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Lihat saja nanti,"

.

.

Sehun bersorak dengan riang dalam hati sambil melempar boneka Teddy-nya ke udara. Akhirnya setelah 18 tahun hidup, ia dapat mengecap kebebasan. Sehun sudah menunggu lama hingga hari ini tiba. Dan ternyata berpergian sendiri rasanya benar-benar luar biasa. Sehun bisa melakukan semua yang ia mau dan membeli apapun yang ia inginkan.

Sehun segera menarik kopernya, dan melihat toko demi toko yang berada di sepanjang ruang tunggu. Ada banyak barang-barang menarik yang ditawarkan. Ketika ia melewati toko pakaian pria, Sehun nampak takjub melihat koleksi _snapback_ yang digantung di dinding toko itu.

Ia pun segera meraih salah satu _snapback_ tersebut kemudian memakainya. Pria itu berjalan menuju cermin dan mematutdirinya disana. Keren! Ia tidak pernah memiliki topi seperti ini. Taeyeon hanya membelikannya topi pet yang membuatnya kelihatan seperti seniman kuno.

Ia tengah sibuk mencoba berbagai _snapback_ ketika telinganya menangkap suara nyanyian.

Sehun terdiam seketika, pria itu menajamkan pendengarannya. Suara itu memang tidak selembut nyanyian gadis-gadis di gereja yang sering didengarnya setiap ibadah, atau pun manis dan mendayu-dayu seperti kelompok penyanyi wanita yang suka ia lihat di televisi.

Suara yang ia dengar ini lantang. Namun selaras dengan suara musiknya yang terdengar bersemangat dan menghentak-menghentak. Membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya ikut merasa gembira. Tak terkecuali Sehun. Siapapun penyanyinya, Sehun akui orang itu berhasil menyalurkan aura positif kepada para penikmat musiknya.

Ia pun melepaskan _snapback_ yang tengah ia genggam kemudian meraih kembali kopernya. Kakinya terus bergerak menyusuri ruang tunggu yang luas itu, hingga akhirnya ia mendapati kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah bertepuk tangan.

Sehun pun berusaha menerobos kerumunan sampai akhirnya ia berada di barisan paling depan. Sehun bisa melihat seorang pria yang lebih mungil darinya tengah bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitar miliknya.

 _You're stuck on me and my laughing eyes_

 _I can't pretend though I try to hide_

 _I like you. I like you_

Sehun menelusuri penampilan pria itu. Ia memakai pakaian serba hitam. Rambutnya dicat keunguan dengan poni yang menjuntai menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Telinganya ditindik dan dia juga memakai _choker_ di lehernya. Gaya _gothic_ melekat kuat dalam diri pria itu.

 _I think I felt my heart skip a beat_

 _I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe_

 _You got me, yeah, you got me_

 _The way you take my hand is just so sweet_

 _And that crooked smile of yours_

 _It knocks me off my feet_

Permainan gitarnya yang asyik membuat semua orang disana terpukau, tak terkecuali Sehun. Ia benar-benar terpesona. Entah karena kelihaian pria itu dalam bermusik atau karena hal lain. Dan ketika kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu, Sehun bisa merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya berdetak keras. Ternyata bukan hanya suaranya yang indah, matanya pun amat cantik.

Sehun pun menundukkan kepalanya kikuk. Dan seolah menyadari hal itu, pria bersurai ungu itu nampak tersenyum geli.

Di akhir pertunjukannya, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya banyak-banyak ke arah penonton di hadapannnya. Orang-orang mengeluarkan uang beberapa lembar dari dompet mereka kemudian menaruhnya ke dalam tas gitar milik pria itu.

"Terimakasih! Terimakasih banyak!" Pria bernama Luhan itu terenyum manis.

Orang-orang itu kemudian mulai beranjak pergi dan menyisakan Sehun seorang diri. Luhan yang tengah membungkuk untuk merapikan barang-barang bawaannya tersadar jika masih ada sepasang kaki yang belum beranjak dari sana. Ia pun mendongak.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanyanya sambil memiringkan wajahnya dengan raut heran.

Sehun pun tersentak. "Ah..ti-tidak..itu..aku.." Pria berambut coklat itu gelagapan. Ia tengah memutar otak mencari alasan.

"Permainanmu sangat bagus. I-ini.." Sehun merogoh sakunya mengambil beberapa lembar uang 100 ribuan kemudian menyodorkannya ke arah Luhan. "..Untukmu." Jawabnya meneruskan.

Luhan tertawa melingkah tingkah lugu pria itu. "Kau pasti orang kaya sampai memberiku uang sebanyak ini," Ia menerima uang pemberian Sehun. Luhan tidak naif. Ia cuma remaja biasa yang mendapatkan beasiswa untuk berkuliah di luar negeri. Dan tentu saja Luhan membutuhkan uang untuk bertahan hidup.

"Terimakasih banyak..emm..siapa namamu?" Luhan bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menyandang tas gitarnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sehun.

"Namaku.." Sehun baru saja hendak menyambut uluran tangan Luhan ketika tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik kerah bajunya dari belakang.

"Kau dari mana saja? Noona mencarimu kemana-mana. Penerbanganmu tinggal beberapa menit lagi!" Taeyeon tiba-tiba muncul dan menyeret Sehun pergi. Seharusnya pria itu mencari tempat duduk di dekat _gate_ pesawatnya. Mengapa ia malah bermain-main terlalu jauh?

"Y-ya! Noona..kenapa kau tiba-tiba berada disini?" Sehun jelas saja terkejut. Luhan yang melihat pria itu mulai menjauh menyimpan kembali jemarinya kemudian melenggang tak peduli.

"Lumayan juga. Aku bisa membeli bahan makanan disana nanti," Ujar Luhan sambil menatap uang 200 ribu di tangannya. Pria itu menjerit senang dalam hati. Namun dahinya mengernyit ketika ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang terselip di antara lembaran uang itu.

 _"Boarding Pass?"_ Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia harus mengembalikannya kepada pria culun tadi.

"Kemana perginya si rambut mangkok itu?"

.

.

"Noona, sampai kapan kau akan menganggapku seperti anak kecil?" Sehun berteriak ketika mereka tengah dalam perjalanan menuju gerbang keberangkatan. Taeyeon sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya, wanita itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke belakang.

"Dimana boarding pass-mu?" Tanyanya, tanpa menoleh ke arah Sehun.

Sehun pun berdecak kesal sambil merogoh sakunya. "Dimana ya? Aku yakin sekali aku menaruhnya disini," Ia mulai panik ketika tidak berhasil menemukan boarding pass di sakunya.

"Apa kau menghilangkannya?" Taeyeon pun berbalik sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aku yakin sekali aku menaruhnya di sakuku! Bagaimana bisa hilang?!" Tanyanya balik yang membuat Taeyeon naik pitam. Wanita itu kemudian memukuli bokong Sehun yang membuat pria itu malu sekaligus meringis kesakitan.

"Apa kubilang? Kau itu ceroboh! Dimana kau terakhir melihatnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sehun pasrah.

Taeyeon pun menghela napas menyerah. Bagaimana bisa ia percaya Sehun bisa hidup mandiri jika baru berpisah sebentar saja, pria itu sudah membuat ulah?

"Baiklah! Kita coba tanya ke bagian informasi!" Taeyeon segera bergegas menuju meja informasi. Padahal pesawat mereka akan segera berangkat dalam 10 menit lagi, namun Sehun malah membuat mereka harus mengulur waktu.

"Permisi Nona, adik saya kehilangan boarding-passnya. Apa ada penumpang yang menemukannya dan menyerahkannya kesini?" Tanya Taeyeon sambil berharap cemas.

"Atas nama siapa?" Tanya wanita itu was-was.

"Oh Se hun!" Taeyeon langsung menjawab dengan sigap. Wanita itu mengecek identitas di boarding-pass itu kemudian mengangguk.

"Ini silakan. Lain kali berhati-hatilah Nona, Tuan.." Pegawai itu tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua. Sehun segera mendahului Taeyeon untuk mengambil _boarding-pass_ itu.

"Hey..kertas apa ini?" Sehun menemukan _sticky-note_ di tempel di balik boarding-pass-nya.

"Mana? Sini noona lihat.." Taeyeon merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sehun kemudian menyipitkan mata. "Bahasa Jepang? Heish aku tidak mengerti!"

"DASAR BODOH" Ia mengeja kalimat yang tertera di kertas itu.

PLETAK!

"YA! Siapa yang mengajarimu mengumpat Oh Sehun?!" Taeyeon menjitak kepala sang adik ketika mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Sehun. Sehun pun meringis kesakitan.

"Aku tidak mengumpat! Aku cuma membaca tulisan ini.." Pria itu membela diri. Taeyeon merebut sticky-note itu kemudian meremasnya geram.

"Siapa yang berani mengatai adikku bodoh hah?" Taeyeon menggeram murka.

"Sudah noona..sudah.."

"Apa kau yang menulis ini?" Ia menunjukkan kertas tersebut ke arah wanita yang bekerja di informasi.

"Tidak Nona. Pria yang memberikan boarding-pass itu yang menulisnya sendiri." Pegawai bandara berucap. Sehun mengelus punggung Taeyeon untuk menenangkan.

Namun itu tak membuat emosi Taeyeon surut, ia segera membuang kertas itu lalu menginjak-injaknya kesal.

"Dia beruntung karena aku tidak mengenalnya.." Desis Taeyeon sambil mengeraskan rahangnya menahan amarah.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah menempuh penerbangan selama 2 jam, pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh Sehun dan Taeyeon pun mendarat di bandara Narita. Keduanya segera menyambung perjalanan dengan taksi menuju universitas Sehun.

Ketika mereka turun di gerbang kampus tersebut, Sehun turun lebih dulu dan menghalangi jalan Taeyeon untuk ikut masuk kesana.

"Kita sudah berunding di pesawat tadi dan Noona bilang jika Noona akan langsung pulang setelah mengantarku ke universitas. Nah sekarang kita sudah sampai disini. Noona bisa kembali.." Sehun memutar tubuh Taeyeon kemudian mendorongnya kembali menuju taksi yang semula mereka tumpangi.

"Lepaskan Sehun! Setidaknya noona harus mengurus bagian administrasi dulu dan melihat bagaimana kamar asramamu dan juga siapa teman sekamarmu. Bagaimana jika mereka diam-diam menyelundupkan senjata atau narkoba?" Taeyeon melontarkan pertayaan yang berlebihan.

Sehun mendengus mendengarnya. Apa noona-nya ini tidak bisa sedikit saja memberi kelonggaran untuknya? "Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri. Lebih baik noona berjalan-jalan saja melihat kota Tokyo. Jam 5 nanti pesawat noona sudah akan tiba kan?" Sehun menyarankan namun tidak membuat Taeyeon mengubah pikirannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan adikku dengan tenang jika aku belum memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja. Sekarang ikut aku," Taeyeon mendorong tubuh Sehun untuk menyingkir dari hadapannya kemudian berjalan memasuki gerbang universitas tersebut.

Sehun di belakang hanya bisa menghela napas gusar sambil mengacak rambut mangkoknya dengan frustasi. Ia pun akhirnya berjalan mengikuti Taeyeon menuju bagian administrasi kampus.

Sehun sengaja berjalan lambat untuk menjaga jarak dari Taeyeon. Ia benar-benar malu. Di saat anak-anak lain mengurus berkas pendaftaran ulang mereka sendiri, Sehun justru masih ditemani oleh sang kakak. Sehun merasa harga dirinya sebagai pria diinjak-injak.

"Kenapa kau jalan lambat sekali? Antriannya akan semakin panjang Oh Sehun!" Taeyeon yang baru menyadari jika Sehun tidak berada di sampingnya sedari tadi lantas menoleh dan menatap adik bungsunya itu dengan tidak habis pikir.

"Iya iya baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana," Gerutu Sehun kemudian mempercepat laju jalannya untuk menyamai langkah Taeyeon. Wanita itu kemudian merangkul pinggang Sehun dan mengajaknya untuk masuk ke ruang Administrasi Akademik.

Sehun yang merasa risih karena mendapat pandangan aneh dari anak-anak lain segera melepaskan diri. "Noona! Ini berlebihan. Aku sudah tidak punya teman di SMA, dan kau mau membuatku terasingkan juga selama kuliah?!" Sehun berbisik tak terima.

Taeyeon memasang wajah cemberut. "Dulu kau selalu menempel dengan noona dan membanggakan noona kepada siapapun. Tapi sekarang kau malu, eoh? Apa karena noona bertambah tua dan jelek, jadi kau malu berada di dekat noona?"

"A-AHNIYO!" Sehun segera menampik pernyataan itu. Ia segera menarik tubuh Taeyeon ke dalam pelukannya. "Itu tidak mungkin. Kumohon jangan menangis," Ucapnya sementara Taeyeon mendorong tubuh Sehun untuk menjauh. Wanita itu membuang muka sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Arraseo! Noona mengerti. Kau tidak menginginkan noona lagi. Rasanya noona ingin mengubur diri hidup-hidup," Taeyeon yang memang dasarnya seorang Drama Queen mulai melancarkan aksinya. Ia berbalik dan bersiap meninggalkan Sehun.

Namun secepat mungkin Sehun segera meraih pergelangan tangan Taeyeon. Menahannya agar tidak pergi kemana-mana.

"Baiklah! Aku akan mengizinkan noona menemaniku sehari ini saja. Tapi berjanjilah setelah ini noona tidak akan mengurusi urusanku lagi?" Katanya sementara Taeyeon terlihat menahan tawa namun secepat mungkin ia mengubah ekspresinya seperti anak anjing yang minta dikasihani.

Ia pun berbalik dan menatap Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Jangan ulangi itu lagi, okay?" Merasa tidak punya pilihan lain, Sehun pun mengangguk. Taeyeon menjerit puas dalam hati.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita ambil berkasmu di sebelah sana." Taeyeon kembali menampilkan senyum cerah kemudian menyeret Sehun menuju meja pendaftaran ulang. Keduanya mengantri cukup lama sampai akhirnya tibalah giliran Sehun.

"Atas nama siapa?" Tanya pria setengah baya di hadapan Sehun sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. Sehun tersenyum tipis,

"Oh Se.."

"Wu Shi Xun. Namanya Shi Xun." Taeyeon langsung menyela ucapan Sehun, membuat pria itu terbelalak dan menoleh ke arah kakak perempuannya bingung.

"Shi-Shixun? Apa-apaan itu?" Sehun hendak protes, namun Taeyeon mengisyaratkannya untuk diam.

Pria berkacama itu segera menilik tumpukan berkas di hadapannya kemudian berhenti ketika matanya menangkap berkas atas nama Wu Shi Xun. Ia pun segera menyerahkannya pada Sehun.

"Setelah ini anda bisa langsung membayar uang pembangunan dan pendaftaran ulang di tata usaha," Ujar pria itu mengarahkan.

Taeyeon tersenyum sebagai balasan, kemudian segera mendorong tubuh Sehun untuk menjauh.

"Noona..tapi sejak kapan..? Ba..bagaimana bisa kau memanipulasi dataku?" Tanya Sehun ketika mereka sudah berada di luar gedung kampus. Taeyeon mengibaskan tangannya di udara.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu saja seberapa banyak koneksi noona. Tentu saja hal seperti itu sangat mudah untuk dilakukan jika kita punya uang." Ucapnya yang mengundang cibiran dari Sehun.

"Tapi untuk apa? Aku bukan buronan!" Seru Sehun yang membuat Taeyeon langsung membekap mulut pria itu dengan tangan.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri sebelum berbisik di dekat telinga Sehun.

"Kau berasal dari keluarga kaya Sehun-ah. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang mengetahuinya dan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu? Atau bisa jadi mereka memanfaatkanmu untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau? Noona tidak mau itu terjadi,"

"Kau selalu saja begini. Pokoknya aku tidak mau dengar atau melihat kau mengirim bodyguard kesini dan menjemputku dengan mobil mewah noona.." Sergah Sehun. Ia ingat bagaimana teman-temannya di sekolah menjadi canggung berteman dengannya karena diawasi oleh para bodyguard yang mengawalnya.

"Nah karena itu..aku menyuruhmu untuk menggunakan nama palsu. Mulai sekarang kau harus ingat jika namamu adalah Wu Shixun. Kau anak yatim piatu dari Cina dan berasal dari keluarga yang sangat..sangat..miskin. Oke?" Taeyeon mengangkat jarinya membentuk simbol oke sementara Sehun hanya melengos malas melihatnya. Ia berbalik pergi meninggalkan Taeyeon.

"Terserah noona saja! Aku lelah ingin tidur!" Ujar Sehun sambil berjalan menuju asrama dengan menarik koper miliknya. Taeyeon hanya bisa tersenyum masam sambil menatap punggung Sehun.

"Dosa apa yang kulakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya sampai lahir di keluarga seperti ini?!" Sehun mengoceh sendiri sepanjang jalannya sampai tidak sadar jika seorang pria bertubuh mungil tengah berjalan dari arah berlawan dengannya.

Pria itu tengah asyik menerima telepon dengan secangkir jus jeruk di tangannya. Keduanya sama-sama tidak memperhatikan jalan hingga...

Brak!

Sehun menabrak pria mungil tersebut dan membuatnya sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Sialnya, jus jeruk yang pria itu bawa tumpah dan membasahi bagian depan baju Sehun.

"Oh astaga! Eomma nanti aku telepon lagi oke? Ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus," Pria itu segera mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya. Ia pun kelabakan ketika melihat akibat dari kecerobohannya. Segera ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya kemudian mengusapnya pada bagian depan baju Sehun.

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar ceroboh.." Pria itu semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sehun hingga jarak mereka terlalu dekat sekarang.

Sehun bisa melihat jika pria itu memiliki kontur wajah yang indah. Dia punya hidung yang mungil dan sepasang manik mata coklat yang bersinar indah. Surai karamelnya membuatnya terlihat benar-benar lembut.

Menyadari jika sejak tadi Sehun memperhatikannya, pria itu mendongak kemudian teringat sesuatu. Ia pun segera melangkah mundur kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Sehun.

"Ah aku minta maaf..kau pasti berpikir aku orang yang lancang. Ini. Kau bisa kembalikan kapan saja," Pria bersurai karamel itu mengulurkan sapu tangan ke arah Sehun yang Sehun terima sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Terimakasih. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku yang menabrakmu duluan," Jawab Sehun yang membuat pria manis itu menyunggingkan senyum cerah.

"Kau orang yang baik hehe.." Katanya. Sehun tidak tahu mengapa namun semua hal di sekeliling pria itu terlihat bersinar. Senyumnya. Bahkan suara tawanya terdengar manis di telinga Sehun.

"Oh iya apa kau murid baru disini?" Ia bertanya dengan nada antusias. Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak perlu canggung seperti itu. Kenalkan, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku sudah di tahun kedua," Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum tulus. Melihat itu Sehun gelagapan. Ia dengan ragu-ragu menerima uluran tangan Baekhyun.

Tangan pria itu benar-benar lembut.

"A-aku Oh.." Sehun berhenti sejenak. Sial! Nyaris saja ia membuat kesalahan. Sehun tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Siapa namamu tadi?"

" _Wo Shi_ Wu Shixun. Aku berasal dari Cina," Ia meralat kalimatnya kemudian.

"Aah~ menarik! Bahasa Jepangmu juga sangat bagus," Puji Baekhyun yang membuat Sehun menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Keduanya kemudian melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

"Oh iya apa kau sudah tahu akan masuk klub apa?" Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan. Sehun menggeleng. Ia bahkan tidak tahu jika mereka juga memiliki klub di kampus.

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun berseru dengan riang. "Kalau begitu bergabunglah dengan klub kami!"

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Klub apa?" Tanyanya.

 _"Modern Dance_! Kau pasti akan menyukainya. Anak-anak di klub kami semuanya menyenangkan," Baekhyun menjelaskan mengenai klubnya dengan Sehun, sedangkan pria itu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

"Akan kupikirkan,"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Pokoknya kau harus menulisnya di angket nanti! Jika kau tidak bisa menari, tenang saja _Gege-_ mu ini akan selalu siap mengajarimu," Gurau Baekhyun yang membuat Sehun mengelus belakang kepalanya dengan canggung.

"Ba-bagaimana ya?"

"Ah! Aku ada kelas setelah ini. Sampai jumpa lain waktu ya, Wu Shi Xun.." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun sebelum berlalu dari hadapannya dengan senyum manis yang membuat Sehun merasa gemas. Pria itu lebih tua di atasnya, namun mengapa ia justru terlihat seperti anak baru masuk SMA?

"E-eh iya." Kata Sehun terbata-bata. Ia menatap punggung Baekhyun yang perlahan menjauh dari pandangannya dengan wajah terpesona.

Sehun kemudian menyentuh dada sebelah kanannya. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu disana berdetak keras. Namun sesaat kemudian ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Kenapa lagi-lagi jantungku berdetak keras seperti ini?"

.

.

 **TBC**


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

ANNOUNCEMENTS

 **YANG ANGGEP INI GAK PENTING SKIP AJA GAPAPA^^**

Halo! Sebenernya aku mau buat ini jadi Author Note di chap 1 tapi kayaknya cerita aku aja udah panjang banget :( ntar kalo ditambah note gini malah makin ngebosenin. Ya ga? Hehe. Sebelumnya aku mau ngasih tau beberapa point.

1\. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu drama taiwan yang aku tonton. Jadi untuk chap 1 khususnya ada banyak kesamaan alur.

2\. Aku minta maaf ya untuk orang yang suka Sehun meranin tokoh Daddy-able T-T Iya aku tau kok Sehun itu keren banget ga cocok meranin tokoh culun culun gini. Awalnya aku sempet bimbang mau pake cast Sehun atau Chanyeol. Karena as you know Chanyeol itu mukanya konyol #plak

Aku juga ragu ini ff bakal ada yang suka gak ya? Kebanyakan readers ff hunhan kan sukanya yang Sehun CEO Tampan Cool Kaya Raya gitu kan? Ehehe..tapi aku bakal ngasih kejutan di tengah cerita! Jadi tunggu ya dedek sehunnya lagi berkembang wkwk

3\. Nah ini aku minta maaf banget karena disini kayak Taeyeon dominan banget ya xD dan Sehun nya kayak pasrah pasrah gitu. Ya tapi demi kepentingan cerita peran dia emang cukup banyak. Tapi ntar aku kurang kurangin deh porsinya. Tenang ini BUKAN FANFIC INCES HUNxTAEYEON KOK. Jdi g usah khawatir ya ^^

5\. Soal URI BABY LULU YANG TERAKHIR! Jadi sebenernya ini terinspirasi dari Lulu yang sok sok menli akhir akhir ini:( awalnya aku juga sempet dilema loh bikin Lulu jadi castnya. KAN KALO DI FF LAIN LULU DIBUAT KALEM BANGET GITU YA T-T DISIKSA DIKIT AJA PASRAH, DISIKSA LAGI MASIH PASRAH SAMPE KADANG MODAR DLU BARU SI HUNHUN SADAR #plak

Tapi disini aku buat dia garang XD i'm so sorry bagi yang suka ff mengharu-biru..ini chap awalnya aku buat bahagia bahagia dulu:D

MAAF JUGA KALO LULUNYA BELOM BANYAK MUNCUL. INI MASIH KAYAK PERKENALAN DOANG KOK. KONFLIK UTAMANYA MENYUSUL.

Mohon REVIEWS OR FAV NYA YA ^^ KALO RESPON BAIK AKU LANJUT! MAKASIH

Salam,

Adek kandung Huang Zitao.


End file.
